


The Fooling World in My Blood

by followbutterfly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followbutterfly/pseuds/followbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wanted Bucky to fuck him with his metal arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fooling World in My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Stucky. Please spare me mercy.

 

 

“What—what did you just say?” Bucky sputtered, and almost fell off the bed when Steve repeated a demand.

Indulgent as he always is, Steve said without a pause. “I want your metal fingers in me.”

Bucky who knew Steve for such a long time, understood immediately that it wasn’t a kinky joke they used to half-heartedly talk about in a daylight—his metal arm and how strong and persistent, also _flexible_ it is that Steve admired, more than one time – _in a day_.  

Still he wanted to resist – because it was not a good idea. Not at all. “I’m not doing that. No way.”

“Please,” Of course Steve would try to do this; moaning with a soft voice, pleading to be pinned down and fucked. No one in the world but him knows that Steve could make such a noise.

“Go fuck yourself, Steve. There’s no way in the world I—”

His last words were swallowed in Steve’s mouth, breathing out of mint tea. Suddenly Steve pulled him down, swung him over to the bed sheet, before trapping him within his sweating masculine arms, grinning. His right arm was pushed over his head, helpless.

Bucky hoped Steve didn’t notice his throbbing heart pounding loudly in the chest. His pulse was racing. And his left arm was also shaking with fear, and something else he never knew before.

“What are you doing?”

“I didn’t do anything yet,” Bucky always hated that innocent look, “just about to go fuck myself as you’ve told me to.”

Before he could protest, the other leaned over and kissed him again, grabbing his artificial hand and, Bucky grasped, licking it. Down there, Steve was starting doing exactly what he said. He reached down to grab his own cock, plumping it up and clearly intended to state Bucky’s name as loud as he could. The thighs spread over Bucky’s waistline to lock him onto the crumbled sheet. The salty smell lingered in the air.  
  
“Come on, Buck. You need to fuck me.” The words were shamelessly poured out of those soft red lips between his fingers. He continue to make an obscene sound while the tongue sucking his two fingers, until the lips performing ‘O’ shape, his cheeks flushing, the blond hair disheveled, the body shaking and the sweat was _everywhere_.  Bucky was so familiar with this expression. Steve always made that fucking face when he was so close to come. It was not just Bucky’s heart that was screaming, but so as his cock.  


“God, Steve.” He couldn’t help himself anymore, merely thinking about Steve was about to come without his touch in front of him made his cock burning with lust. Helplessly, he started to thrust his cock, slapping with Steve’s balls, nudging them in the same rhythm. He closed his eyes and saw the stars. He heard Steve’s halting breath. Then, before he realized what was going on, the metal arm reflexively grabbed Steve’s cock.

His heart skipped a bit, so many emotions was upheaving inside of him, fear, excitement, confusion, horror, and -- pleasure.

Steve stopped still and stared at Bucky. His face was unreadable, the blue eyes widen.

Almost sobbing, Bucky whispered, “I don’t want to break you.”

The blue eyes were softened. Bucky could feel Steve’s body tense over him, and suddenly relaxing.  
  
“You won’t.” Steve whispered back, then started shifting his body. His cock fit more into Bucky’s cold metal hand; the flesh against the Vibranium.

“Could you move your hand?” asked Steve, gently. And Bucky obeyed.

It felt like the ground was floating. The bed seemed moving up in the hot thick air. His left arm was never used to doing such delicate things. Everything this hand touched always became destructive, ruined and vanished from the existence. He reminded himself that, before remembering who he was to Steve, no matter how it happened he would never touch the man he was willing to give his life for.

But everything changed. Realizing Steve was giving himself to him, the metal hand could be anything but the weapon.

Every touch with his left arm made a purring from Steve’s throat. The lips curling into the smirk, the lust went straight through Bucky’s cock. Anything in the world would deny that the alloy could make a great deal of pleasure. Less hesitantly, Bucky stroked the cock with harder push and the result was priceless. Steve cried. His trembling body almost fell over him.   

“Please, Buck. I can’t do thing any longer. I need—”

Steve’s cum was leaking all over his belly when Bucky pressing the hand deep down to the cheeks and gently pushing one finger inside of him, fearing that Steve might come before he could finger fuck him in the ass all over.

Steve’s body collapsed onto him when the finger split him open, but his legs, even shaking hard, stretched apart so widely, so the nice ass bending up, welcoming his thrust more.

“You can stop me.” Bucky said while moving up to touch the softer part, quenching the wailing noise from the other.

“Never,” Steve’s chest was breathing hard, while the mouth groping his, kissing as if drenching out of life from him.

The second finger was more eagerly pushed in the soft skin. The right arm was being free from the clutch, reaching down to grab the cheeks, so the fingers could be pulled in and out slowly but firmly enough that Bucky could feel Steve’s flesh was burning by his cold metallic fingers. Without a pause, Steve started to move his body, so his throbbing cock clashed against his. Bucky yelped as the hot friction electrified. Their bodies were melting into one, clashing, thrusting mercilessly, and yearning for each other.

He added another finger, pushing it deeper than the other two. Steve’s body reacted so tensely. He closed his eyes, and fucking Steve harder and faster. His name that Steve said it over and over again became horse and dry, still being stated tirelessly in every touch.  
  
The last string pulled off, as Steve’s mouth closing to his ear, panting, “I’m coming, Buck. With your fingers, I’m about to. I’m—”

His utterance halted. His body was jerking violently as the hot thick liquid spread from his cock, mixed with Bucky’s, and the hole was clenching around his fingers. Steve came hard, and last long enough, so Bucky was coming shortly after.

Their bodies smelled with sharp scent of the after-sex. They fell into silence, only the hard breathing was heard. Both couldn’t help grinning to each other.

“It feels so good,” Steve said sheepishly, his face buried in Bucky’s neck, breathing the same cologne scent. “I dream of this  since I saw your arm. What would it be like fucking up in my ass. It so fucking turns me on.”

Bucky chuckled, pulling Steve into a kiss, deep and sound.  “You swear.”

“Fuck,” Steve gritted his teeth during the heart beat of kissing, “I don’t care.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
